Conventionally, media browsing systems (e.g., VCR's) have provided limited ability for a user to intelligently browse media. For example, many media browsing systems provide a user the ability to “fast forward” or “rewind” media. However, the user typically blindly proceeds through the media stopping at random interval(s) to preview the media. Conventional media browsing schemes are typically rigid and do not account for specific needs/desires of individual viewers. As such, the media experience can be impaired by the awkwardness associated with convention browsing.